


【授翻】In which Erwin reads the newspaper

by wsyunyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsyunyun/pseuds/wsyunyun
Summary: “我真正想知道的是，”埃尔文愤懑地抱怨，“我是怎样才不再被当成块石头，但转而沦落成一个性变态的。我可什么也没做。”





	【授翻】In which Erwin reads the newspaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epithalamium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/gifts).



“我不明白，”埃尔文挫败地将报纸甩到桌子上，发问道。如果是由个小个子来做这套动作，这会令其看起来像在耍脾气，甚至称得上幼稚。但众所周知埃尔文跟“小”根本不沾边，致使这动作由任性升级成为暴怒。他手掌击打桌面的巨大声音惊得韩吉一蹦，利威尔也从他例行清理刀具的手下抬头望向埃尔文，一侧的眉毛高高吊起。二人安静地等待着他为这突然的爆发找个合适的理由，但时间一分一秒的走过，埃尔文仍死死盯着那张报纸，仿佛上面是什么复杂的财务汇报，他的脸上浮现出怀疑与恼怒。

“好吧，”利威尔打破沉寂，“我认输。这次又是什么？”

埃尔文眯起眼睛，用力到只留了两条纸片薄厚的细缝。他的视力还没糟到需要戴眼镜，但他深知利威尔不会让这件事草草了之，所以他得做个解释。如果这件事让他卷入墙外的麻烦事，那就随它吧。浮华事物的价格都高得离谱，但他很少沉溺于此，所以埃尔文觉得自己的所作所为尚且称得上合理。

“听听这个，”又经历了几分钟焦躁的沉寂，埃尔文开口了。“‘埃尔文•史密斯，调查兵团现任团长，再一次逃避了来自军事机构的，针对他以非正统手段训练部下的问题。’”韩吉张了张嘴想说些什么，但埃尔文继续念了下去，“‘这已不是军队和社会首次对这个金发性变态的傻大个表示质疑。’”第二次，他把报纸重重摔在桌子上，“金发性变态的傻大个。他们是他妈怎么想出这该死的称呼的？”

“你确定自己没拿错成八卦周刊么？”韩吉问道。她嘴上控制得很辛苦，埃尔文十分怀疑她正尝试一切办法忍住不发笑。“不过，这总好过他们过去对你的称呼，对吧？”

“所以那又是什么？”利威尔插话道。他避开了埃尔文的目光；某些情况下利威尔不得不被迫收起他那一贯冷漠的表情，而埃尔文愿意用一年的薪水打赌，此刻就是“某些情况”之一。

“金刚巨石，”韩吉补充道，语气平淡的仿佛是在谈论今天天气如何。“是这个吧？现在的新闻报道真是越来越有创新精神了。我猜墙内的同行们还没发展到这种程度吧。”

“我真正想知道的是，”埃尔文愤懑地抱怨，“我是怎样才不再被当成块石头，但转而沦落成一个性变态的。我可什么也没做。”

“这个，”韩吉用手指挠了挠下巴，支吾着。“我不是特别确定。”

“你他妈什么意思？”

“利威尔是去年加入调查兵团的对吧？”韩吉补充道，此时更加刻意地回避着两人的脸。

“这和我有关系么？”利威尔反问着，他的疑惑甚至抑制住了恼怒的情绪。

“关于这点，”韩吉在板脸色这方面和利威尔差的不是一星半点——她甚至够不上埃尔文的火候——而埃尔文已经能看到她情愿为一群绵羊，还有俗话讲的小羊羔，而被绞死的准确时刻。“人们总看到你和他在一起，不是吗？”

“因为他是我的指挥官，这不对吗？”利威尔答道。“还是看不出我的存在和埃尔文的性变态倾向有什么关系。”

埃尔文随他怎么说了。他经历过更糟的。仅称呼埃尔文“性变态”甚至算得上友善了。并且此外，埃尔文的确想弄清韩吉在暗示什么，尽管他大概能预料到这场对话会歪到何种程度。

“那个我当然知道，”韩吉辩解道。“还有我并没有在搞什么暗示，好嘛？只是人们都这样说，而且他们近期总看到你们俩走在一起。我猜这跟那个场景的视觉效果有些关联。”

是埃尔文见识太短还是韩吉事实上留了一手？他从未见过这个分队长这般坚定而果断的样子。或许还残留着五成的神经质和啰嗦吧，但组成调查兵团的人格千奇百怪，而韩吉远比埃尔文乐意认识的最古怪的人好得多。

“所以说那是什么视觉效果？”利威尔问道。这次埃尔文十分愉快地将话语权交给了他。

“你想想那是什么样？”韩吉回答。“光是身高差和体型差就能激发群众的无尽遐想并让流言传遍大街小巷，而你一直跟着他团团转的样子就如同——”

“你他妈是在教训我，”利威尔在韩吉把他比作某种可爱的小动物之前尖利地打断了她，而把利威尔和小动物划等号这点几乎把埃尔文逗笑了，“为什么我他妈的觉得你就是在对我说教？”

“人们当然不认为我和利威尔—”埃尔文的声音消失在利威尔马力十足的死亡凝视下。“流言和猜测暂且放到一边，我参不透是什么致使我成为性变态的。他们从未这么叫过皮克希斯。就因为利威尔是个男人的么？”

“尽管他看上去并不像男人，嗯？”

“我的外表跟娘们一点共同点也没有，”利威尔语气毒辣地讽刺。凭借他剽悍的战斗记录和狠厉的行事作风，没人有勇气对利威尔的身高和削瘦身形加以评判；起码没传到过他的耳朵里。埃尔文对他挑起半边眉毛，想尽力斥责利威尔别对女性无理。他紧皱的眉毛也可能是摆给墙那边的人看的，就冲着他们带给他的这些荣誉称号上。

“我的意思是利威尔看上去像个小毛孩，”韩吉解释道，着重强调了那个不太愿意空手生撕她的人的名字。“而且没人知道你好这口。”

“谁他妈是个小毛孩？”利威尔咒骂道，与此同时埃尔文提出问题，“但利威尔并不年轻。”

韩吉自以为能控制住当前局面地举起双手，“我就说说而已。啊亲爱的们，我仿佛听见有人在呼唤我。那我先走一步你俩继续——”

“我拒绝成为致使埃尔文被称为性变态的罪魁祸首，”利威尔气愤地说道。这出乎意料的有些可爱，尽管埃尔文会让这个想法一直烂在肚子里。毕竟，说到底，世上还有很多其他方式可以让他死得更光彩些。

“—那咱们理一理思路，”韩吉接着说了下去，完全无视了利威尔的辩词。埃尔文的部下都拥有极佳的选择性听觉。并且善于躲避不适时局，此刻这点就淋漓尽致地体现出来了。韩吉边滔滔不绝地罗列着，边轻快迅速地移步到门口，在即将离开埃尔文办公室时转身添上最后一句，“你们瞧，你俩竟没人跳出来否认他们哪怕一句。这是不是有哪里不太对劲？”

韩吉在利威尔朝她投掷刀柄的前一刻撞上了门。门被重重地摔在墙上，发出金属质感的巨响，但这点噪音远远掩盖不了门外她疯狂的大笑。

“这么做门板会留下痕迹的，”埃尔文说道。

“又不是头一回，”利威尔心安理得地搪塞着，整个人坐回到沙发上，丝毫没有表现出准备回收凶器的意愿。

“这个，”埃尔文清了清嗓子。“也许我们应该试着减少一同出席公共场合的次数，你认为呢？”

“你是真心在乎那群猪猡的想法么？”

“你呢？”

他们对视一眼，而在抽离视线之前，利威尔的表情软化下来，“操他们的吧。老实干好自己的事，谁他妈会去管你在搞什么。”

埃尔文闻言露出微笑。“说的不错。”

**Author's Note:**

> Still on the road of learning how to post works:D


End file.
